


Just A Normal Day

by rynsngyl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Smut, best friends gyulcat, camboy besties gyulcat, frenemies gyulcat, gyulcat bickering, idiocy, implied seuncat & seungyul, jealousy???, platonic best friends with benefits gyulcat a ha, platonic blowjobs you know, rip yohan, roommates gyulcat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: Wooseok and Hangyul are a special type of best friends. There’s never a moment when they aren't at each other’s throats, and their friendship is dictated by a childish sense of competition than any other warm feelings.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 63
Kudos: 79





	1. One day

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love best friends gyulcat yes i do

Their friends don’t really know how they’re able to stay roommates, or even how they’ve been “best friends” for almost six years. 

“I used to be his tutor back when he was in middle school, you know.” Wooseok would say. “He was such a dumb little kid that cared more about basketball than his grades, but I guess that’s his charm.”

Hangyul would roll his eyes at Wooseok’s not so subtle jabs at his intellect. “And it was  _ your _ choice to keep sticking around this ‘dumb little kid’ even after my mom stopped paying you to tutor me.” 

“What can I say,” Wooseok hums, “I couldn’t resist those two buck teeth of yours and your pathetic puppy eyes.”

The little bits of exposition that Wooseok and Hangyul offer to them aren’t much to really constitute their best friend origins, or how exactly a terrible two such as these two of them would even fit together.

They’re always stuck in a back and forth exchange of insults and sharp jabs at each other’s appearance, height, or basically,  _ anything _ that seems to be fair game for insult. It's a little intimidating, considering having two extremely competitive people like Hangyul and Wooseok makes every single day full of drama and excitement. 

For the rest of their friends, it’s not a normal day if Hangyul doesn't provoke Wooseok in some way, or if Wooseok doesn’t threaten to end Hangyul in his sleep later that day.

But what their other friends  _ don’t _ know is that though seemingly opposites, Wooseok and Hangyul are far more alike than they would ever admit to other people.

They’re both extremely talkative, but silent when it’s just the two of them, often more soft spoken and respectful of each other when it’s just them in their apartment. Hangyul easily picks up the chores such as cooking and laundry, and Wooseok is allowed to be the one that buys all their groceries and other items because Hangyul is far too stingy.

With more than five years of knowing each other, they’re quite in tune with each other’s emotions, easily knowing how to sense if the other is having a bad day, to which the other will simply amp up their jokes and childish prodding as a way to cheer the other up.

It’s a delicate harmony, one that allows them to live in their large studio apartment together with ease, because their bickering is just the toppings to the cake that is their actual bond of friendship.

They’re laying bed, side by side, though divided by a line a plushies and stuffed animals down the middle to mark their respective territories. It was the only way they could live together in their posh studio apartment, which came with a king sized bed.

Though they did consider buying another bed, what was the point when the both of them easily fit together on the bed, was Hangyul’s reasoning, that Wooseok ended up agreeing with, and two years later, they’re still doing just fine.

“So, you like Seungwoo hyung,” Hangyul drawls, clutching his oversized teddy bear to his chest. 

Wooseok merely hums in agreement from his half of the bed busy scrolling on his phone as he pays no mind to his best friend.

Hangyul rolls over, so that he can peer over the wall of plushies to glare at Wooseok. “You fucking slut, I can’t believe you would sit on Seungwoo’s lap during our friend brunch like that.” 

“Was it not  _ you _ who told me that I should shoot my shot?” The older snaps back, “I was just being assertive with my feelings.”

“If you weren’t so casual about it, Yohan was going to have a heart attack.” Hangyul notes remembering the way Yohan’s eyes widened when Wooseok solved the group’s problem about being one chair short by instantly settling himself on Seungwoo’s lap with a smile.

Seungyoun had frozen in his tracks, and Seungwoo visibility blanched, though he did keep his composure together as Wooseok got comfy, resting a nervous hand on the smaller male’s hips.

“It was absolutely uncalled for, if you ask me,” Hangyul continues, rolling his eyes at his friend.

“You  _ wish _ you could sit in Seungyoun’s lap like this,” Wooseok sniffs, throwing his phone off to the side so that he can also roll over and hit Hangyul with a pillow. “And it probably means that Seungwoo likes me too, because I’ve never seen him allow anyone else to sit in his lap.”

“Whatever you say, loser,” Hangyul says, pulling his fleece blanket over his head. “Just make sure you wake up early because they’re coming over tomorrow morning and if you wake up late like you always do, I might just steal your man.”

It’s an obvious joke from Hangyul, a little testament to their competitive nature and good fun, so Wooseok puffs out his cheeks and replies, “As if your ugly mug could seduce Seungwoo.”

.

.

.

Wooseok is nothing but appalled when he (as usual) wakes up at eleven am, walking out to their living room as he follows the sounds of boisterous laughter and the distinct tone of Seungwoo’s voice telling a story. 

He stops in his tracks, because Seungwoo is in  _ Hangyul’s _ lap, and he can feel his own fist clenching, trying to resist the urge of socking his friend square in the face. 

But there’s a little part of him that’s mildly impressed, because Hangyul, as always, presents a challenge each and every day. So he doesn’t bat an eyelash as he settles on the couch beside Seungyoun and leans into their taller friend’s frame.

_ ‘Two can play at this game, Lee,’ _ Wooseok smirks as Seungyoun throws an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close.

Hangyul looks like he wants to fight Wooseok, Seungwoo and Seungyoun exchange confused glances, and Yohan really‒  _ really _ ‒ just wants to have a normal day with his friends. 


	2. Friday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyulcat get groceries & run into their two favorite people

“So are you going to explain yourself?” Wooseok says, arms crossed as he goes through their groceries list, in the middle of the aisle with Hangyul and their cart by his side. 

And even with the amount of displeasure that drips from the older’s words, Hangyul turns away, puffs his cheeks out like a petulant child who’s having a rebellious phase. 

“Explain what?” He hisses, fiddling with a bag of chips that’s before him on the shelf of the aisle. “Shouldn’t  _ you _ explain why I saw you and Seungyoun kissing in  _ our _ favorite cafe?”

Wooseok whips around, clearly affronted by Hangyul’s words. 

“First of all, I  _ wasn’t  _ kissing your precious crush,” he insists, poking at the front of Hangyul’s firm chest with an elegant finger. “And second of all, I wouldn’t have done it if  _ you _ didn’t hold Seungwoo’s hand while we were out shopping the other day!” 

“As if holding a hand and literally  _ kissing  _ someone is the same!” Hangyul rebuts, all putty frowns and furrowed eyebrows. 

Wooseok angrily throws their favorite snacks into the poor cart. “I said I  _ didn’t _ kiss him you dumbass!”

“I  _ saw _ you two through the glass storefront of the cafe locking lips like it was a fucking romance drama! You leaned over the table and your hands were on his!”

The smaller male tries to keep his cool, because he knows next on the list is powdered sugar, and there’s no way in hell he can reach the top shelf of the store without Hangyul’s help. 

“I’ll admit I was trying to get back at you for holding Seungwoo’s hand, but Seungyoun never kissed me!” He insists, taking Hangyul’s hands into his for added sincerity. 

“I knew you were coming by so I told him I was going to tell him a secret! I was just leaning over to whisper something in his ear!”

Hangyul stops in his tracks, though his full eyebrows still show clear confusion, but now consideration as he rethinks the events of the day before. “So it was just the timing and angle that made it look like you guys were kissing,” the younger mumbles, “Right?”

He looks down at Wooseok’s eyes, glassy and adorable‒ though the younger refuses to ever admit that he’s naturally cute like a lost puppy‒ looking for affirmation of his conclusion so that he can breathe easy with the knowledge that Seungyoun’s lips are safe and untouched. 

“Yes,” the older rolls his eyes, though his heart does melt a little bit at Hangyul’s expression. “I was just trying to make you jealous and get revenge for holding Seungwoo’s hand.”

“You’re so fucking petty.” 

It absolutely ruins the moment, and Wooseok’s grip suddenly tightens, yanking Hangyul towards him so he can smack him upside the head with a packet of rice cakes. 

“Now tell me why the  _ fuck _ you held his hand for  _ two hours _ , brat,” Wooseok says, holding the bag of rice cakes out like a weapon as Hangyul quickly scrambles and lifts out an abnormally large cucumber from their shopping cart in defense, gaining somewhat of a swordfighting stance.

“I wanted to make you angry,” he cautiously admits, while his grip on his vegetable weapon stays true on Wooseok. “I also wanted to get back at you for packing me a spicy lunch on the day I was meeting Seungyoun on campus for a study session.”

Wooseok puts down the weapon in resignation at Hangyul’s response. “Really? All because of a lunch that I  _ made _ for you?”

The younger’s gaze hits the floor in an instant, low voice turning small. “I didn’t realize it was spicy. I took one bite and then I started choking because the chicken was literally burning my throat.”

“Seungyoun tried to give me water but I was coughing so hard that I ended up spitting spicy red sauce and chicken bits on his new white shirt!” His eyes quickly change from sadness over his past predicament to a pointed glare at his best friend. “So basically it was  _ your _ fault I embarrassed myself in front of my crush.”

“Look I’m sorry! I didn’t think you were going to be with Seungyoun! It was just a prank Gyul, I swear!” Wooseok pushes their cart to the baking aisle, Hangyul in tow as he apologizes.

“I’m very  _ very _ sorry,” Wooseok coos, before he parks their cart and points up to the powdered sugar, “So can you forgive me and grab the sugar for us?” 

Hangyul looks up at the precious bag of their favorite sugar, that’s always at the very top of the shelf of their local grocery store for some reason. They’d both concluded that the world was out for them and just wanted to see short, pretty boys like them suffer. 

“You know you’re only three centimeters shorter,” Hangyul deadpans. “I can’t reach it either. Neither of us have ever been able to reach that fucking sugar, Seok.”

“I was afraid you’d say that,” Wooseok whispers, as they both aimlessly stand there and look longingly towards the sugar. 

“How about we truce until we somehow get that sugar down,” Hangyul offers, putting a toned arm out, hand outstretched for Wooseok to shake. “I won’t make any jokes about Seungwoo hyung or try to steal him to piss you off until the next time we see them.”

Wooseok gracefully meets Hangyul’s hand with his own, firmly grasping the other’s hand. “Alright, deal,” he agrees, “Now who’s going to grab the sugar?”

“Obviously  _ you _ ,” Hangyul grumbles, placing the cucumber back into the cart as he briefly stretches his shoulders. “As if your skinny ass could lift me.” 

He doesn’t need to need to lift his sleeves, considering he’s wearing another tank top that keeps his muscled torso and arms in view. 

“You know what?  _ Fuck you _ !” The older maneuvers right behind Hangyul, wrapping thin but strong arms around his friend’s waist before they tighten and lift Hangyul up. “I’m stronger than you’ll ever be, gym rat! Now grab the sugar before I drop you!” 

The problem is that they’re standing too far from the self for Hangyul to even reach the top, even with Wooseok’s added height.

“Move forward! I can’t reach it! ” Hangyul yells, eyes on the prize as his fingers just barely graze the edge of a bag.

But it seems Wooseok sorely overestimated his own power, because taking a step forward makes his knee buckle, and it’s only a matter of seconds before they’re both tumbling to the ground, Hangyul colliding with the shelf. 

“Are you guys okay?”

It’s the voice of someone that they pair of them know all too well, a warm tone that’s full of genuine concern, and when they both look up to look up , they’re met with the concerned faces of Seungwoo and Seungyoun, who both have a hand out to help them up. 

Hangyul acts first, grabbing  _ both _ of their hands, all puppy eyes and pouty lips even though he’s probably just trying to get the chance to flex his arms in front of the pair. 

Wooseok pretends to not see the way their friends’ eyes linger a little on Hangyul’s arms as he pulls himself up, or the way that Hangyul slightly smirks when he sees the men’s gaze on him. 

‘ _ That little devil _ ‒’

“Thank you, hyungs!” Hangyul says, pulling the two taller men towards the shelf (ignoring Wooseok who’s still on the floor) and clinging onto Seungwoo’s arm, pointing up.

“We were trying to reach our favorite sugar,” he informs them, unintentionally being cute towards their crushes, “But we couldn’t reach it.” He frowns, slightly pouting before his eyes light up again in that puppy-like fashion that he  _ knows _ their friends are weak for.

“So could you grab them for us?” He asks with sparkling eyes.

At his request, both Seungwoo’s and Seungyoun’s hands shoot up to grab the bag, and for a second, they seem to have a little battle with their eyes, though Seungyoun ultimately wins after a tilt of the head towards Wooseok, who’s glaring at the three of them.

Seungyoun ends up being the one that hands Hangyul the sugar, while Seungwoo helps a bespeckled Wooseok off the floor and to his feet.

“Thank you!” The pair of shorter friends say, smiling ear to ear at their crushes. Seungwoo ruffles Hangyul hair, messing up fluffy, dark hair, which provokes Wooseok into getting back at Hangyul for using his aegyo powers for evil.

“Seungyoun!” The smaller male says, garnering the attention of the other three with the way he suddenly blurts out the name. “We’re still meeting up tomorrow to work on our song project,  _ right? _ ” 

He tilts a head innocently at Seungyoun’s slightly perturbed look, though Seungyoun merely nods in agreement. 

“A song project?” Seungwoo hums, interested. “You two are working together on something?”

“Wooseok’s going to be filming a music video for a song I produced,” Seungyoun replies amicably. 

It’s the perfect time for Wooseok to strike, going in for the kill to make Hangyul jealous. “It’s a really  _ sexy _ song, you know. I can’t wait to see Youn shirtless and drenched in liquor,” voice a teasing drawl.

Everyone’s eyes widen at his statement, Hangyul flushing because he’s probably imagining a shirtless and wet Seungyoun while Seungwoo just looks alarmed.

“Did you  _ really _ have to tell them the plan?” Seungyoun weakly says, face also a little red with embarrassment. “It nothing serious really,” he says to the other two, trying to deescalate the situation.

Seungwoo’s face has a slight frown, seeming troubled. “And Wooseok is going to film and edit this entire video?”

“Yes!” Wooseok smiles, looking straight at Hangyul’s eyes, challenging. “And I can’t wait to work on it!”

Hangyul narrows his eyes in response, slinking over to Seungwoo as to stick to his side, the older man’s hands automatically finding their way to the top of his head, playful. 

“Well Seungwoo hyung and I are going to meet up tomorrow as well!” Hangyul says out of the blue, pressing closer to the tall man. 

Seungwoo’s eyes, however, widen once more, shocked. “We  _ are? _ ”

The younger pouts before looking up and insisting, “Yes we are! Weren’t you going to teach me some new workouts?” 

Hangyul puts his extremely powerful puppy eyes to work once again, which makes Seungwoo almost choke because of how quickly Hangyul pulls out the big guns.

He sutters, caught off guard. “Yes, yes we are, Gyullie.” 

Seungwoo and Seungyoun once again have a little silent conversation with their eyes, considering both their crushes are acting odd, confused with the way Hangyul clings to Seungwoo now and Wooseok to Seungyoun.

They’ll talk about it later, is what their eyes say, thought they try to be a little more respectful as they treat the other’s crush, meaning that they make a little space between the boys trying to lean into their figure, 

  
Hangyul and Wooseok, however, are simply glaring daggers, and while their eyes say that they  _ will _ talk about it later at home, it’s probably going to end in another argument as usual, though it's a Friday, and Hangyul and Wooseok’s Friday routine is quite…  _ special. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes camboy gyulcat + gyulcat r-rated hours next chapter : )))))
> 
> comment if u got an requests for this fic LOLL or you can find me on twt and be my friend @hangyuwu or @rynsngyl : ))))


	3. Friday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyulcat's camshow

By the time Hangyul and Wooseok make it up the eight flights of stairs, they’re absolutely out of breath because the stairs are their most consistent form of cardio, and added with the many heavy bags of groceries, it's a whole workout.

The door slams shut, Wooseok taking a break on their couch as Hangyul hurries into the kitchen to place all their perishable items into the refrigerator so that they won’t melt or spoil.

A quick glance at his phone tells him that he’s got barely two hours to get ready for their cam show that’s supposed to start at eight, and he still has to take turns with Wooseok to go shower and get ready along with preparing for what they’ve got planned.

Like clockwork, he quickly sorts their groceries into their respective places, considering they only ever buy the exact same things every single time, so it’s become more muscle memory rather than a chore. 

“Seok!” he calls out, knowing that Wooseok would definitely hear him no matter where in the apartment he is. When he hears a yell of affirmation back from the couch, he continues. 

“Are you okay with me prepping snacks if you take care of the props and gear?” Hangyul asks as he makes a quick grab for the box of strawberries that they bought, as well as the powdered sugar.

There’s a loud crash, the sound of Wooseok swearing as he bumps into the door of the bathroom. “I’ll be in the bathroom getting the stuff ready then!” 

Hangyul’s not that concerned with Wooseok, more worried about getting his task ready as well as freshening up before they start streaming.

He’s always loved cooking, so making a simple strawberry syrup takes him no time, and he’s in search of some nice looking containers so they can keep up with their more refined vibe that their channel has.

The syrup finds its new home in a champagne glass from the very back of their cabinet, because Wooseok and Hangyul are impatient when it comes time to drink, so all their fancy glasses end up losing to the pair of them just pouring expensive liquor into their matching mugs before they get wasted.

For good measure, he places slices of the extra strawberries into a glass bowl, placing it alongside the glass of deep red-pink syrup on the one fancy tray that they have, before he gets out a plate to place two slices of strawberry cream cake. 

He makes a quick note of whipped cream that’s on the top shelf of their fridge, and gets out two more glasses, this time stemless wine glasses, and a bottle of rose. Hangyul scans over the items, checking off his mental checklist.

When he’s satisfied with everything, he heads off to the bathroom, where Wooseok easily pushes past him in just a towel, hair still damp as he holds their blow dryer. 

“What did you make?” The older asks, running a hand through his hair. “I thought we were just going to have strawberries, whipped cream, and cake?”

Hangyul’s already taking his clothes off as he answers, “I made some syrup,” he comments, “Thought it would make today a little more fun.”

“Good choice!” Wooseok calls, before all sounds are drowned out by the blow dryer, and Hangyul steps into the shower.

Wooseok’s job after he’s all fresh is to get their filming gear and their outfits ready, as he’s already cleaned all their toys and prepared the box of gifts that their viewers have sent them at the foot of the bed. 

Unsurprisingly, Wooseok’s experience as a film student is one of the reasons why their channel had become so popular in the first place, considering all his expensive equipment and many lights allows the two of them to look stunning and high quality, which only attracts more viewers to come, because who would pass on two young, pretty boys, with high quality content?

But when the equipment set up is easy, Wooseok realizes that their bed is an absolute  _ mess _ and not fit for their classy themed stream for the day.

And maybe the mess is mostly his fault, considering Hangyul’s always fixing the sheets and cleaning up their apartment in his free time, while Wooseok thinks the mess is a welcome form of creative genius, save for when he has to reap what he’s sowed and turn their disheveled bed into a filming set.

The most obvious solution is to rip off their sheets, throwing them somewhere out of frame‒ he’ll pick it up later, or at least,  _ Hangyul _ will. He throws on a new sheet, one that’s a lot more expensive looking and silky, before arranging the pillows and stuffed animals to make a good backdrop that would contrast the huge window wall that’s by the headboard, showing off the skies, stars, and city lights behind them. 

He methodically throws a few rose petals on the back on the bed, to add a little bit of color against the white sheets, hoping that Hangyul won’t mind that the petals are from the bouquet that Seungyoun gave him just the day before. 

Once everything’s set, it's time to decide an outfit for the two of them. Today’s stream theme is date night, hence the more elegant choices for their props and backdrop. He figures that lingerie would be quite fitting for the theme, paired with white button down shirts and nothing else. 

Somehow, Hangyul’s able to sneak behind him, grabbing his shoulders and yelling in his ear, which ends up with him almost smacking the taller man, who evades the strike with ease. 

“Everything all good?” He says, as if Wooseok isn’t having a heart attack right in front of him. 

Hangyul can’t escape from the heavy punch that Wooseok lands on his shoulder, pouting as he grabs his arm in pain. “You didn’t have to punch me,” he winces, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“And  _ you _ didn’t have to scare me like that.” Wooseok sneers back, before he grabs the outfit he’s laid out for Hangyul and throws it at him. 

“Here’s today’s outfit, I went with a pink and red to match the strawberries.”

Before Hangyul even has the chance to look over the flimsy piece of lace, he’s stopped by a strong and pointed glare from Wooseok, so he obediently strips off his basketball shorts and slips on the panties, buttoning the shirt up about halfway to match Wooseok.

Once he’s dressed, Hangyul takes a quick look over the set up, double checking to make sure that everything’s all good and set, though Wooseok clicks his tongue at him as he gestures for the younger to come towards him. 

“You forgot to let me tape up your tattoos,” the older says, holding up a roll of skintone sports tape.

Hangyul huffs, “And  _ you _ forgot your headband.” The younger is quick to place the cat ear headband on Wooseok’s head, carefully fluffing his friend’s hair so that the wire disappears for a seamless look.

Doting as ever, Wooseok takes it in his own hands to quickly unbutton Hangyul’s shirt as he gestures for the younger to stand still.

“We still need to talk about today though,” Hangyul notes as delicate fingers press tape to his skin, concealing the black ink that would definitely identify him if it was seen during their stream. “You never told me that you were going to film Seungyoun.”

“But I  _ did _ tell you” Wooseok hums, giving Hangyul a pat on the back to signal that he’s done. “I told you last week when Seungyoun asked me. Now get on the bed and let me put on your leash too.” 

And though Hangyul obeys, padding over to their soft bed and settling atop the sheets, he fiddles with the long fabric at his sleeves. “You never said he was going to be wet and shirtless‒”

_ “ _ Okay Seungyoun told me not to tell you that he was going to be wet and shirtless.”

Hangyul’s eyes are alarmed, and now ten times poutier than before. “ _ Why? _ ” Wooseok knows that it’s so damn hard to get Hangyul to stop pouting once he’s in a Seungyoun mood, so he’s quick to rectify the situation.

“Gyul, it’s not that he doesn’t like you,” he insists as he clasps the collar securely around Hangyul’s neck. “He told me that he wanted it to be a surprise for you.”

“I’m still angry at you though,” the younger sniffs, fluffing up his hair and making sure that he’s camera ready. “I’ve been overthinking and worrying about that ever since we got back home from the grocery store.”

Wooseok cups Hangyul’s face in his hands, urging the younger to look at him. “I’m sorry Gyul, don’t be angry at me,” he squishes Hangyul’s face, much to the younger’s displeasure. 

When Hangyul merely scrunches up his nose and says nothing, Woosek continues. “I’ll let you watch me edit and see all the cuts of shirtless Seungyoun if you forgive me.”

And it’s no surprise that it’s all that it takes for Hangyul to perk up back to his normally annoying self. 

“You know what?” He replies with high spirits, “For your kindness, I’ll send you the shirtless photos that Seungwoo hyung sends me when we talk about gains.”

“Now  _ this _ is why I love you,” Wooseok says, pulling Hangyul in for a hug, though the kind gesture is somewhat ruined by his crass words. 

“I  _ knew _ tolerating your stupid gym-rat fuckboy ways would benefit me in the end,” he dreamily sighs, clearly excited for the treasure trove of Seungwoo content that’s hiding in Hangyul’s phone. 

Hangyul tries to escape from his grasp.

_ “I’m not a fuckboy _ ‒ _ ” _

_ /// _

Now that they’ve made up, (for now, at least) Wooseok joins Hangyul on the bed, checking their camera to make sure that it’s charged and connected to their streaming laptop. With only about five minutes until the stream’s supposed to start, they both check each other to make sure that their hair is done and their outfits are flawless (because they’d rather be better safe than sorry).

“Go over the plan for today?” Hangyul asks, sorting through the box of clean toys that their fans sent them. 

Wooseok instead flops onto the bed, relaxing before they get into filming mode. “Okay so the theme is date night, so we are going to spend the first half of the stream looking pretty and answering questions from viewers before we do an unboxing of the gifts they sent us.”

A hum of agreement is all he needs to continue. “And then we’ll pick a couple of fan gifts to use today, and to make it  _ extra _ classy,” he says, gesturing to the tray of food waiting on the desk behind all the cameras, “We’ll eat the food off each other and then play with the toys.”

“Sounds good,” Hangyul says, putting a very expensive glass dildo back into the box as he rolls off the bed to grab the bottle of rose and their wine glasses. 

“Should we drink while we answer questions?” He asks, “I’d rather not have to deal with spilling glasses of wine once we get down and dirty.” 

Wooseok nods a head in agreement, gesturing for Hangyul to come back to bed as he leans forwards, typing away at their laptop. “We’ve got a minute until we go live, so get ready and look pretty.” 

And as Wooseok begins their stream, Hangyul gracefully sits beside him, glasses and the bottle in hand, careful as to keep the chain of his leash from clanging against glass.

They’re pretty much professionals, all playful grudges and ‘normal’ parts of them instantly fading as they hear the chime of viewers entering the chat. For the cameras, they’re elegant, refined, and here to put on a show, content with the fact that if they knock it out of the park that night, they’ll have more than enough money and tips.

Wooseok’s coy, teasing and playing with the viewers well. It’s his role as the kitty counterpart to Hangyul’s puppy persona: to be effortlessly alluring, all smooth skin, parted lips and sinful gazes.

He sits relaxed, but rolls his shoulders back just enough so that his collarbones peek from through the half buttoned shirt, and his black choker stands out from the milky tone of his skin. 

“Hello everyone,” he greets, hand coming up to playfully wave at the camera as they wait for more viewers to join the stream. “Thank you for coming to our stream tonight,” and then his fingers dance across the sheets until the feel the familiar, cool metal chain of Hangyul’s leash.

“Say hi to the viewers, puppy,” the chain’s lightly yanked, and Hangyul lets out a slight whine because Wooseok’s being irritating while he’s trying not to drop the wine bottle and their glasses.

But even as playfully annoyed as he is, he tilts his head and smiles. “Hi everyone! Thank you for coming to our date night show!” And then his voice goes a low, a husky and deep tone that he knows the viewers love.  _ “ _ We’ll be having a lot of  _ fun _ today.”

It’s not surprising that the chat lights up at his little tease, various messages guessing at what their surprise might be for the night’s stream. 

Wooseok pulls out his phone, placing it in front of them so that they can read the comments in real time as they chat with their regulars and get everybody in the mood before the show picks up. 

“And because today’s theme is date night, puppy and I will be your romantic date for the night!” Wooseok leans forward, teasing the camera with the way the fabric of his shirt hangs off him, and just  _ barely _ gives a flash of skin before he sits back down, seemingly getting comfortable.

Then it’s Hangyul’s turn to speak, seamlessly picking up where Wooseok leaves off.

He pops open the bottle of rose, not really caring that the front of his chest gets hit with the liquid that rises from the bottle. “We’ll be starting off our date catching up over some wine.” He hands a glass to Wooseok, before pouring their drinks.

“So make sure you ask all your questions to us!” Hangyul adds on, before they’re both clinking their glasses and taking a sip of their drinks. 

Some of the questions seem to come from first time viewers, because they always ask the exact same thing that Wooseok and Hangyul have to clarify almost all the time when they get requests on stream.

Wooseok has to take another sip, well, basically chugs the entirety of his glass when he reads the comments flooding the stream before he sets all the new viewers straight. 

“Let’s talk about the most popular questions,” he smiles, coming all innocent with his doe eyes and sweet visuals. “Puppy and I  _ aren’t _ dating, we’re best friends.” Wooseok leans on Hangyul’s larger frame, “And while puppy and I do a lot of things together, we will  _ not _ fuck each other.”

It’s been established between the two of them that even if they’re extremely comfortable with each other’s body and with skinship, they’ve drawn the line at sex, because they’ve both agreed that type of intimacy is to be shared with a significant other and not each other. 

Hangyul takes it as his cue to soothe Wooseok’s harsh words, tilting the older’s chin up before he brings their lips together in a brief but languid kiss that has Wooseok sighing in pleasure as their tongues meet and he can taste the floral and slight tart remnants that linger.

They pull apart, Hangyul winking at the camera as Wooseok rests his head in Hangyul’s neck. “But if you tip well enough, hyung and I will do anything you want.”

It’s only understandable where the requests come from, because many viewers rarely find channels that are a pair unless they’re couples. And it also doesn’t help that Wooseok and Hangyul make for an extremely physically compatible pair, which many say they seem almost made for each other 

But their regulars know not to ask those sorts of questions, instead focusing on the long running conversation that Hangyul and Wooseok talk about almost every stream whenever they have the chance: their crushes. 

“How is it going with our crushes?” Wooseok reads aloud, and takes another sip of his wine before he sighs deeply, ready to lament about their ongoing struggle to make their crushes notice them. 

“It’s been what,” he counts on his fingers to emphasize the point as he talks, “Almost half a year and yet they still haven't asked us out and made a move on us?” He groans, obviously a little irritated. “Ridiculous, isn’t it?”

Hangyul chimes in, also eager to share his frustrations. “You would think being this pretty and hot or whatever they’d make a move on us, but it really feels like they’re totally not affected by us at all!”

“And hyung is so mean! He keeps flirting with my crush and cockblocking us!” He adds, lightly shoving Wooseok, to which the older glares and yanks his leash, making the younger scowl.

“Bad puppy, don’t badmouth your elders.” Wooseok chides, “And it’s not like  _ you  _ don’t flirt with my crush as well.” 

And the chat fills up with supporting messages, all about how “puppy and kitty are too pretty for them” and other messages that do cheer them up and stroke their egos just a little bit. It’s obvious that when they can’t get their crushes to notice them, the sweet taste of validation from their viewers cheers them up to no end.

Hangyul’s always one to talk a lot about Seungyoun during stream, feeling more comfortable expressing his romantic troubles to hundreds of complete strangers because it’s just a lot easier for him, and feels pretty liberating.

“Is it a date if your crush gives you flowers?” Hangyul says, gently nursing his wine glass in his hands as he pouts and reads responses on the phone in front of him. “I was about to ask him if it was a date and then he said that they were friend flowers, like, I think he totally friendzoned me right at the end of spending like ten hours with each other.”

The chat’s filled with messages ranging from being sorry for his plight, or even offers to go and fight Seungyoun, which has Hangyul laughing as he imagines an army of subscribers coming to end Seungyoun and Seungwoo’s life. 

“I think eventually, he’ll ask me out,” the younger pouts at the camera, before he perks up and places the bottles and glasses on the bedside table and lifts the box that’s full of the gifts that their viewers have sent them. 

“But in the meantime, hyung and I can go through all the gifts that you sent us! If you’re lucky, then we might use your present today!”

Unsurprisingly, most of the toys they’ve been sent are ones that they already have, considering they do get a  _ lot _ of fan gifts, so it’s only logical that they end up getting duplicates of the same toys. 

They give thanks to whoever sent the gift, along with a teasing promise that even if a gift isn’t chosen to get used today, they’ll definitely have fun using the other toys in other streams or on their own time. 

Hangyul’s pick of the day is a large glass dildo. It looks expensive, classy like the theme of their stream, and hell, it  _ feels _ expensive in his hands so he figures, why not use it?

Wooseok quickly singles out the toy that he wants to try for the day, having sorted through all the toys when he was washing them earlier. It’s admittedly right up his alley, a pink toy gun that has the barrel fade into a phallic shape at the end. 

They’ve always been pretty vocal about their kinks, hence why they get sent so many gun shaped or related items in their fan gifts, along with items for Hangyul that range from plugs to collars. 

And though it’s pretty great being able to save so much money on toys and other equipment through gifts, once their channel had taken off, it’s been a little difficult for them to store all their sex toys in their studio apartment, even if they have an entire wall of their walk in closet dedicated to solely sex related items.

“But before we play with our toys, we have to keep up with the date night theme,” Wooseok says, putting their two toys behind them on the bed before gesturing at Hangyul to bring out the tray of food he’s prepared.    
  


“Puppy was kind enough to prepare some sweets.” He grabs the slice of cake holding it out to the camera. “And we all know that we have to at least finish our dessert before puppy and I play.”

Hangyul takes the moment to quickly unbutton the rest of his shirt, letting crisp white fabric fall and expose his golden skin, until he’s entirely bare on top, save for the collar and leash that’s secured around his neck. 

Wooseok pushes Hangyul gently on the chest, urging him to lie down and let the older straddle his lap. He balances the plate in one hand, while the other hand delicately draws patterns on Hangyul’s skin, leaving no part of his muscles untouched.

“Puppy has such a nice body, doesn’t he?” He fondles and grabs at Hangyul’s pecs, giving them a little squeeze, which causes the younger to whine. “Where should I put the cake, everybody?”

He leans forward just enough to see the phone that’s next to Hangyul’s shoulder, eyebrow raised as he sees the flurry of comments that flash across the screen.

Wooseok holds the plate over Hangyul, “You guys want the chest, don’t you?” He quickly flips the plate over, letting the thin slice fall right in the dip between his pecs, cream and frosting splattering on the surrounding skin.

Luckily, the slice is mostly frosting than cake, which makes it far easier for Wooseok to eat the actual pieces of cake before he spends time kissing and licking at Hangyul’s frosting covered skin.

While he bites at Hangyul’s neck just below the strap of the leash, leaving little dark marks that lead down to his nipple, his other hand grabs at Hangyul’s other pec. 

“Fuck, hyung‒” He gasps, slightly arching up into Wooseok’s touch. “Do you want some whipped cream?” He asks.

And Wooseok comes off Hangyul with wet, saliva slicked lips when he nods along with Hangyul’s question, dipping his fingers into the bowl with whipped cream before he messily smears it all over the younger’s abs.

“Puppy’s right,” Wooseok drawls, as he dips his tongue into the valleys and dips of Hangyul’s muscles. “A kitty needs it’s cream, don’t I?”

Hangyul has his eyes closed, attractively biting his lip as he pants and enjoys the way Wooseok fondles him and licks the rest of the cream off of him. The older, between Hangyul’s now spread legs, decides to let a hand rest on Hangyul’s thigh, kneading at soft flesh before his tongue travels down and he mouths at Hangyul’s strained cock through his panties. 

For added measure, he also gives a light tug on Hangyul’s leash as the younger moans out, forcing the man to just barely choke out his pleasured sighs. 

“Puppy’s so hard,” Wooseok hums, taking a long lick from the base all the way to the tip that pokes out of the top of the panties. “But I think he might be a little hungry, so we’ll have to stop here.”

The younger whines, “Hyung‒” when Wooseok merely kisses the tip that’s leaking with pre-cum and sits back, waiting for Hangyul to take his turn.

He’s overeager, clear in the way he gets on all fours and crawls over to where Wooseok sits, pushing the older to lie down before literally ripping the smaller male’s shirt open, carelessly discarding it.

He grabs for the champagne flute that’s filled with the strawberry syrup, pouring it from high up and letting the pink-red liquid pool on Wooseok’s milky skin before putting the glass back and leaning down to meet Wooseok’s skin.

Hangyul licks all across Wooseok’s fair skin, lapping up every drop of the strawberry syrup as it spreads on the older’s chest, being sure to lick and suck on his nipples. And as always, Wooseok mewls in pleasure, hands coming to grasp at Hangyul’s hair and guide his head. 

“What a good puppy,” he moans, breath hitching when Hangyul’s teeth lightly graze his skin before he grabs for a strawberry, dipping it in cream before he holds it in his mouth, expecting Hangyul to come up and kiss him. 

The younger crashes their lips together, their tongues and teeth breaking up the strawberry as they kiss, sweet juice and remnants of cream dripping from their lips as Hangyul presses deeper in Wooseok’s mouth.

Wooseok gets  _ loud _ when Hangyul wraps a hand around his cock as they kiss, all breathy moans and furious pants as the younger strokes him messy; just the way he likes it. 

When their lips finally part, giving them a chance to breathe, Wooseok leans up to lick the sticky remains that cover Hangyul’s lips and chin, grabbing the chain of Hangyul’s leash before he pulls the younger down for another kiss.

And Hangyul doesn’t miss a beat, hands moving to play with Wooseok’s chest as the older grinds his hips upwards to meet Hangyul’s, the both of them groaning into the kiss when their cocks rub against each other. 

“Hyung.” Hangyul whispers against Wooseok’s lips, voice low, husky with want. “Take the panties off,” he commands, and the older is quick to hook a finger in the band of their panties, dragging the lacy fabric down.

He hisses when the cold air hits his cock, but he gets started at stroking their cocks as they continue to grind their hips together. 

Hangyul grabs for another strawberry, placing it between his lips before they’re kissing again, this time intensely and messily as they moan into each other’s mouths as carelessly let the sweet juices dribble from their lips, to their chins, to even their neck.

The taste only further sends them into their haze, tart taste just barely coating their tongues as their lips meet and tongues touch.

The weight of Hangyul’s body pressing against him along with the firm muscles gets Wooseok quite excited, causing him to eagerly nip at Hangyul’s lips as they kiss and move his hips in time with Hangyul’s.

There’s a distinct and familiar heat pooling in his groin, making him gently tap at Hangyul’s ass twice, signalling for the younger to pull away and lessen the intensity of the way he moves his hips.

It would be a short lived session if they just grinded on each other until they orgasmed, so they’re always sure to stop if one of them is getting too close as to give them more time to please the viewers.

Hangyul is the one that grabs the phone after he pulls away, bringing it up for them to read. 

He turns to the camera as Wooseok collects himself, asking, “What should we do next?”

Wooseok sits up, coming right next to Hangyul to share sight of the screen that fills up with their fan requests, before he focuses on a person that’s tipped around two hundred dollars, along with a very exciting request. 

“Thank you for the tip,” he appreciatively says as fingers wrap around the end of Hangyul’s leash. “As a thanks, we’ll go through with your request.”

Wooseok nudges Hangyul on the shoulder, just to make sure the younger’s seen the comment and waits for him to nod in agreement as well. 

And that’s all Wooseok needs before he basically drags Hangyul by the leash until the younger has his lips right next to Wooseok’s cock, all fours. 

Hangyul opens his mouth, about to take Wooseok’s cock in, but he’s stopped by a hand that slaps his cheek before he can, Wooseok clicking his tongue in disappointment.

“What do you say to our viewer for the tip?” His voice is haughty, demanding. 

The younger’s lips are wet, saliva coated and slick as he replies. “Thank you for the tip.”

“That’s a good boy,” Wooseok coos, “Now take hyung’s cock like a good puppy, okay?” 

He presses his tip on Hangyul’s lip before he grabs the back of the younger’s head and shoves his hips all the way forwards, until Hangyul’s eyes are teary and his mouth full. 

Wooseok’s kind enough to let Hangyul sit for a few seconds, to catch his bearings before he begins to move his hips and fuck into the younger’s mouth. He’s rough, having no mercy on Hangyul one he gets started with the way he pulls on Hangyul’s leash and shoves himself deeper at the same time.

“Puppy’s so good at taking cock,” Wooseok groans out, petting Hangyul's hair with the hand that doesn’t have a vice grip on the chain of his leash. Hangyul can merely whine in response, the praise sinking into his skin and making his cheeks flush.

Every single thrust of Wooseok’s hips has Hangyul’s eyes watering with tears, until a rough pull of his leash gets the tears that wet his lashes to start rolling freely down his face. 

And Wooseok doesn’t let Hangyul live his praise kink down, slowing down the pace to slowly cant his hips past Hangyul’s cherry red and slick lips and caress Hangyul’s cheek, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

“You look so pretty,” he breathily says, before he relentlessly thrusts his hips hard and fast once more, and Hangyul’s practically sobbing at his pace. “But I think you look prettiest when the tears are falling, like this.”

It gets to the point where Wooseok’s just using him, and Hangyul’s helpless against the way the older just chases his pleasure as Hangyul can only keep his mouth wide open and let Wooseok shove his cock in him. 

As he has a hand tightly gripping Hangyul’s hair, he pulls Hangyul off his cock, urging the younger to look at the camera with his dazed eyes and wet lips. “Doesn’t he look so good?”

The older laughs, “I’ll have to thank the viewer who requested for puppy to get his face fucked.” He pinches Hangyul’s cheek to which the younger pouts. “I forgot how good his mouth was.”

In retaliation, Hangyul rolls his eyes and simply takes all of Wooseok, slightly giggling at the way the older swears in surprise.

_ “Shit _ ‒”

Wooseok throws his head back in pleasure as Hangyul starts moaning around his cock, the vibrations and lewd sounds urging him to go faster. The younger looks like a dream, face flushed and lips swollen, barely holding himself up on his hands and knees to brace himself for each forceful thrust. 

He takes one last deep thrust before his hips start stuttering and he pulls out, grabbing Hangyul’s chin as the younger leaves his mouth open and sticks his tongue out, waiting for Wooseok to spill all over his lips. 

It’s a matter of seconds before he orgasms, letting out a low but breathy groan as he paints Hangyul’s lips white, though most of it lands on the younger’s tongue. And he pulls Hangyul’s leash, bringing their lips together so that they can languidly kiss, not caring for the way the cum webs between their wet and wanting kisses.

“You okay?” He asks Hangyul between their messy kisses, just to make sure that he wasn’t too hard on him, and Hangyul replies with a hum and a nod, more focused on kissing rather than the question.

Wooseok feels a little bad for Hangyul, considering the way he notices how Hangyul’s cock is still hard and leaking. A little glimpse at the clock means that they have a little under an hour before they should stop streaming.

“I might not have time to play with my new toy,” Wooseok says, “Because puppy’s been so good and he still needs to cum.”

He stands up to grab a smaller camera, one they use for filming right up close as Hangyul goes to grab the dildo he had picked out earlier. 

“We’ll spend the last part of the stream getting a show from puppy.” Wooseok sits across from Hangyul cross leggeds as he fiddles with the camera, finding the perfect zoom to frame Hangyul, who has his legs spread and his back against a pillow.

He reaches for the lube, which Wooseok graciously rolls his way, squeezing an ample amount onto his fingers before he smears it over his hole, a finger teasing at the ring as he looks into the camera, eyes dark.

“Hyung,” he calls out as he eases two fingers inside, already prepared from his shower earlier. “Tell me what the comments are saying.”

Wooseok looks at the phone from where he sits, watching messages fly by on screen.

“They said you’re taking too long, puppy,” he pauses, holding the camera steady as he uses his other finger to scroll. “They want you to fuck yourself on your new toy and give them a good show.”

His fingers easily push in, and he quickly presses deeper, stretching and prodding at his sensitive walls before he adds the third, moaning appreciatively for the camera. 

“I can do that,” Hangyul mutters, grabbing for the glass dildo as he strokes it with his slick hand, grabbing the end of it as he teases the head of the toy and playfully bites his lip, sighing in pleasure as the tip pushes in. 

Hangyul’s always been good at captivating their audience. The combination of his toned body and strong features always attracts viewers, and combined with his low, sensual voice and addictive moans, he’s easily able to please their viewers.

He thrusts the toy all the way in, groaning as he feels the way the toy fills him all the way up. For added measure, he spreads his legs just a bit wider, muscular thighs flexing as they stretch, giving a better view and a better angle for him to push the toy in and out of him. 

“Does it feel good?” Wooseok asks, moving a bit closer so he can pan the camera right where Hangyul stretches around the dildo, all the way up to his chest, running a hand down Hangyul’s skin teasingly. 

And in response, Hangyul nods with sinfully dark eyes and panting breaths. “It’s really good, hyung.” 

He works the close angle, biting his lips and moaning in all the right ways, flexing his muscles as Wooseok highlights his sweat slicked skin, speeding up and slowing down his pace as he plays with the viewers. 

Wooseok clicks his tongue as he watches Hangyul fuck himself, inspecting the way the younger starts stroking his cock with his free hand, all wet and messy. 

“This is a little  _ boring _ for my tastes,” agreeing with a few comments that want Hangyul to get  _ wrecked _ . 

Hangyul pauses, pouting at Wooseok. “Then what should I do, hyung?” But the pause isn’t for long, considering how he basically ignores the older and goes back to pleasuring himself, until Wooseok has to grab the end of his leash and hold it taut.

“You should let me help you out.” He says, “I know what the chat wants and I want to reward you for earlier.”

And Hangyul raises an eyebrow, interested as he pulls the toy out and looks to his best friend. “How do you want me, hyung?”

“Get on all fours, ass to the camera.” Wooseok commands, not letting go of the leash. “Everybody misses the view of your gorgeous body.” 

He’s sure to film Hangyul from all the right angles as the younger turns around, spreads his legs, and lifts his hips. The chat goes absolutely insane at the new view, making Wooseok pretty damn happy because with the way the tips pour in, they’re bound to have a good payday for this stream. 

“Isn’t he pretty?” Wooseok asks the viewers, who clearly agree as the older smooths his hands over Hangyul’s ass and thighs. 

He grabs the neglected toy, slowly and experimentally pushing it in before he starts thrusting it in without a car in the world, other hand skillfully aiming the camera at Hangyul even as he moves. 

“How long do you think he can go?” The older asks, watching the way Hangyul pushes his hips back to meet Wooseok’s movement.

And just when it seems like they’ve gotten into a steady pace, Wooseok changes the angle of the toy, which has Hangyul trembling, until his arms give out and he buries his face in a pillow.

“ _ Fuck _ , _ ”  _ Hangyul swears, drowning his moans into the pillow. “It’s so good.”

He moves a hand to stroke at his cock, whining as he feels the combination of the dildo hitting all the right places as he plays with the sensitive tip with his thumb.

Admittedly, Wooseok’s camera hand gets a little achy with how heavy it is, so he decides to speed it up in hopes of getting Hangyul, who’s low and needy pants fill the room, to finish soon.

He chooses to grip the end of the dildo even tighter, shoving it in with more force right where it makes Hangyul’s back arch and thighs tremble while playing to Hangyul’s praise kink while he’s at it.

The younger isn’t the most talkative during streams, so it’s up to Wooseok to get Hangyul to be loud for the camera. 

“Do you like it, puppy?” He coos. “You’re such a good boy and all the viewers love how pretty you look.”

Hangyul, who’s on the brink of his orgasm, barely has enough time to lift his face from the pillow and reply. 

_ “I love it hyung _ ‒” 

And then he’s moaning out loud, keening as messily strokes himself as he paints the sheet below white, cock and muscles quivering. 

Wooseok’s quick to pull the toy out and let Hangyul cool down from his high, switching the hand that holds the camera as he turns it to face himself. 

“I think we’ll have to end it here, everybody!” He says. “Thank you so much for the gifts and the tips! Puppy and I will be back next Friday as always!”

When he turns the camera back to Hangyul, who’s now lying on his back, his best friend merely gives the camera a peace sign while thanking the viewers himself.

The moment they go offline, the two of them tiredly collapse onto the sheets, high fiving each other for a job well done.

///

“We did good today,” Wooseok comments after he’s turned off all his lights and cameras and flops onto the now clean bed next to Hangyul. “I didn’t pay enough attention but I think we made double what we usually do per stream.”

Hangyul rolls over, obviously excited. “Did we?” He asks as he pulls a blanket over them. “It’s all thanks to me, obviously.”

“Oh please,” Wooseok interjects. “If anything, it was all thanks to  _ me _ that we made this much money.”

He narrowly dodges the pillow that gets launched his way, that ends up hitting a wall with a terrifyingly loud impact. If he wasn’t so burnt out, he’d probably wrestle Wooseok to death, or at least beat him with one of their huge stuffed animals. 

Hangyul growls at his best friend, offended. “I got my face and my ass fucked today! All you did was yank on my leash and laugh at me!”

And while Hangyul has a point, Wooseok doesn’t want to admit that Hangyul’s undoubtedly just as popular as he is, choosing to fire back. “It was what the people wanted! They love it when I boss you around!”

“But you barely did anything!” Hangyul whines, and Wooseok can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Who was the one that filmed you at the end?” He asks. “I had to hold that heavy ass camera with one hand with fucking you with the other! I was working the hardest here!”

To accentuate his point, he pulls on the fluffy blanket, leaving Hangyul’s side bare as he wraps it around himself and leaves Hangyul in the cold. 

In retaliation, Hangyul sneakily rolls right up next to Wooseok and manages to get himself into Wooseok’s blanket cocoon. He traps his best friend in a backhug, easily trapping Wooseok as the older man struggles to get out of his grasp. 

Hangyul gets right up next to Wooseok’s ears, “So do you admit I’m pretty though?” He says, referencing all the times Wooseok complimented him during the stream. 

“No you’re ugly!” Wooseok yells back, “And annoying!” He kicks Hangyul, sharp and furious, and the younger finally lets go. 

“At least I’m not ugly on the inside like you!” Hangyul says, glaring as he nurses his side, where his best friend kicked him.

The older’s eyes are furious. “ _ You take that back _ .”

“Not until _you_ take what you said back.” 

Leave it to the two of them to go from seductive and alluring to absolute children in the span of minutes. In their argument, they’re unyielding, all electrifying glares and petulant behavior. 

But they always end up in stalemates like this, unable to let go of their pride, even if they’re both practically naked and under the same blanket. 

And as usual, it’s only after five minutes that they both sigh, anger dissipating from their faces as Wooseok opens his arms and signals for a hug and some perfectly platonic cuddles. Hangyul easily meets his best friend in the middle, pulling them together. 

“You’re not ugly on the inside,” Hangyul mutters into Wooseok’s shoulder. “You’re great and all, but you’re still a bitch most of the time.”

“And you’re not ugly, at all,” Wooseok replies as his eyes start to close just a little considering how late it is. “You’re pretty," he admits, "just not as pretty as me.”

Hangyul’s chest rumbles with a rich and low laughter. “I’ll take what I can get.”

“Go to sleep, loser,” Wooseok whispers, right as he finds that perfect position that keeps his arm from being squished by Hangyul. 

He hears what he thinks is a little hum of agreement from Hangyul before his eyes finally fall shut to the sound of their soft breaths.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi please comment !! they weren't supposed to go this far but i was really in my gyucat feelings so YEAH have some smut a h a
> 
> a h a DONT U WORRY THO GYULCAT ARE GONNA GET TOGETHER WITH THEIR CRUSHES SOON!! 
> 
> find me @rynsngyl if you would like to be my friend on twt : )))


	4. Tuesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohan finds out some interesting things about his friends.

Tuesday mornings are the perfect day for brunch, a day where Hangyul, Wooseok, and Yohan all don’t have any classes, so they usually have a quaint little brunch either at Wooseok and Hangyul’s apartment, or go out to eat and have fun at another place. 

Today’s brunch comes in the form of a dish Hangyul’s been excited to make, courtesy of an online video that he _swears_ is spot on. 

Of course, Wooseok’s had his doubts that Hangyul would _actually_ go and make homemade marinated crabs, until the younger came home smiling ear to ear after class on monday morning with a bag full of kicking and snapping crabs. 

“Are you sure about this Gyul?” Wooseok says, leaning over Hangyul’s shoulder and a safe distance from the live crabs that are scuttling in their kitchen sink. 

The younger whips around, knife in hand, making Wooseok recoil back in his shock at Hangyul’s sheer excitement about dropping live crabs in a clay pot filled with marinade. 

“Of course I’m sure!” He points to his phone, that’s propped up quite nicely against the faucet of the sink, playing a step by step cooking video that Wooseok assumes the younger’s following to a tee. “I’ve got a tutorial!”

Hangyul smiles, pointing at the mass of crabs in their sink. “So do you want to help me with the crabs?”

Wooseok cautiously steps closer, a little afraid of the way he can _hear_ the crabs walk against the metal of their sink, and he almost thinks he can see the largest of the bunch look at him menacingly before it snaps it’s claws at him. 

_Yeah, he’s gonna leave this to Hangyul._

So he’s fully surprised to see that the crabs that Hangyul’s gingerly plated on of of their expensive plates looks almost restaurant quality‒ it’s a little hard to believe that a day or so ago, these crabs were in his sink, and now they’re perfectly marinated and prepared on a plate in front of him.

“So you’re saying _you_ made this?” Yohan ooh and ahhs at the plate placed in front of him, clearly in doubt of their youngest friend’s cooking abilities. 

Hangyul looks pretty damn smug, “Hell yeah I did! I just followed a video online and they turned out perfect!” And then he realizes that he needs to get some of the extra marinating sauce, so he turns on his heel to head back into the kitchen and ladle some into some dipping bowls.

“Feel free to get started on eating!” He says, clearly excited. 

Yohan’s the first to take a taste at crab, putting a generous amount on his bowl of rice just as Hangyul comes barrelling in, accidentally spilling dark soy sauce on Yohan’s white shirt. 

“Gyul!” He yells, frowning at the feeling of liquid seeping through his shirt and wetting his skin. 

The younger looks very apologetic, eyes going wide like a kicked puppy that just _demands_ forgiveness. “I’m sorry, Yohan,” he says, “You can take anyone of my shirts from our closet!”

“Fine,” Yohan groans, and Wooseok silently chomps away at his own bowl of crabs, pleasantly surprised with the quality of the dish.

It’s not Yohan’s first time in Wooseok and Hangyul’s apartment, though he’s never really been in their supposedly huge walk-in closet that’s next to their makeshift bedroom. 

What he doesn’t expect when he opens the double doors to his friend’s closet is the well organized wall of sex toys and related objects that’s right next to where their shirts and other clothing are placed. 

He’s not usually a nosy dude, but why the _hell_ do his two friends have an unspeakable amount of leashes, collars, and toys just casually on display in their closet. Then again, he’s always had the feeling that Wooseok and Hangyul were on the freaky side. 

Yohan really tries his best to not look at the wall of sin, eyes on the row of shirts hanging as he looks for a suitable shirt. He’s feeling extra petty towards Hangyul right now though, so he takes the most expensive shirt he can find; from some luxury brand that he knows Seungyoun bought for Hangyul. 

But seriously, he’s still _so_ bothered by all the sex toys, like this is something he’s never known about his friends, and honestly? He feels entitled to know some of these things because he’s always made it clear that he’s the kind and understanding one that will never judge them for anything.

So when he walks out of the closet to join Hangyul and Wooseok, he can’t help but stare at them a little longer than what’s comfortable, Wooseok instantly being unnerved by his friend’s suspicious gaze. 

“What’s wrong Yohan?”

It’s so odd for him to look at Hangyul and Wooseok, who sit here and eat their food as if there’s nothing wrong. Well, maybe it’s because they don’t expect for Yohan’s slight invasion of their privacy, but it really can’t be his fault when they just have their weird kinky shit just displayed for everybody (who happens to stumble into their private closet) to see.

And he’s also never been the greatest at keeping secrets, so he just opts to let it all out instead of trying to keep a secret about what he saw, because he’d probably let it slip sooner or later. 

“I saw your wall of weird sex toys,” Yohan admits, fingers fiddling with his spoon as he pushes around his rice. “And I just want to say I’ll never look at you guys differently‒ _well, I guess I am right now but that’s because I’m just really shocked_ ‒”

Hangyul and Wooseok share another one of their looks, a troubled telepathic moment between the two before Hangyul strikes first. 

“Look, Yohan, it’s not what it seems like‒”

And the taekwondo athlete is already putting his hands up shaking them as if to calm and console his two friends. “No, no, no,” he says, “It’s okay if you guys are kinky! People always have their own likes and dislikes! I’ve always thought you guys would be into this type of stuff anyways.” 

“Wait _what_ ‒ _”_ Wooseok recoils back in confusion. “What the hell do you mean Yohan?”

The man comes up and consolingly clasps the oldest man’s face in his hands, looking determined. “It’s okay if you like dressing up like a cat and getting punished when you get freaky in the sheets hyung, I accept you for all that you are‒ _”_

He pauses, eyes narrowing. “Unless you guys are dating, because that’s a _different_ story.”

Hangyul looks like he wants to laugh, Wooseok looks like he’s torn from slapping the life out of Yohan or just simply fading away into non-existence himself. 

But luckily, Wooseok chooses a third option, a path of peace, as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

“Yohannie,” the shorter man says with a tight smile on his lips, “Hangyul and I aren’t dating.”

He gives the two of them a hesitant nod to relay that he’s listening. 

“We’re not super kinky either‒”

“Then why do you have an entire wall of sex things!” Yohan’s accusation does make points, because the average person really doesn’t need a part of their closet to be akin to a sex shop, but for them, it’s literally their job.

“Okay bro,” Hangyul says, putting down his bowl so he can fully put his focus on the long conversation that they’re about to have with Yohan. “Seok and I are camboys, and that’s just all of our props and stuff so we get more tips.”

“You guys are camboys?” That’s quite a shock to Yohan, but it also brings up the question of just how profitable his friends’ profession is because he swears Wooseok did freelance editing and Hangyul was a fitness trainer dude or something like that.

Wooseok shrugs, “It makes good money, and we’re both young and hot.”

Yohan narrows his eyes, “ _How_ much money though?” These are important questions, because Yohan is a cool friend, and cool friends care about the quality of a job and won’t judge the nature of said job. If they make enough money to make a decent living, he'll be impressed and fully supportive. He just wants to know if they're doing the right thing.

“We made enough money to cover rent in one three hour stream last week.” Hangyul says, pretty damn smug as he says it as well. “It pays to look good like me and have Wooseok’s film equipment while we’re at it.”

“You’re saying that you guys make more than a decent living off of looking pretty in front of a camera for horny guys?”

The oldest frowns, “Well when you put it like that, it doesn’t sound as glamorous.”

Yohan shakes his head. “That’s not the point. What the hell am _I_ doing spending hours in a dojo teaching demonic little kids how to kick for minimum wage when I could literally just jack off on camera and pay my bills!”

“You’re making some fair points there, bro,” Hangyul says. “I feel like you’d do well!”

But Wooseok, ever the realistic thinker, has something else to say to their friend. “You might be hot but it takes a lot more than a good body to be a good camboy. Do you have filming equipment? Are you good at interacting with people and selling the full fantasy that they’re paying you for?”

He freezes. “On second thought, it sounds a little hard…”

“Nonsense,” Hangyul rolls his eyes, “Seok is just trying to scare you, but he’s right when he says it takes a lot of commitment to build up a fanbase and whatnot.”

The oldest reaches over the table to smack Hangyul on the shoulder, who complains at getting hit and attempts to nurse his sore arm. “Reality checks are _necessary_ , idiot.”

“If you really want to try you can join us on one of our streams and see if you like it?” Hangyul offers, which is a little shocking considering he’s basically giving Yohan permission to take a Friday afternoon to join them in getting down and dirty in front of who knows how many viewers.

On one hand, it sounds pretty damn tempting to live a life funded by rich creepy guys that want to see him cam, but then again, the actuality of the job seems quite intimidating, considering he’s never reached those levels of scandalous-ness in his life.

“I’ll think about it,” he hums, because making a decision on attempting camming is a later problem when there’s a perfectly good bowl of marinated crab right before him. “But it does seem a little too out there for me.”

Perhaps a modest life of teaching brats in his dojo is the best choice for him, and if he wants to push out of his limits and be stupid, he’ll hit up his friends. 

As he chows down on his food in thought, it brings up another question in mind. “Wait, do Seungwoo and Seungyoun know about this?”

Both his friend’s heads whip up, looking panicked and serious as they both protest. 

“Fuck no,” Hangyul coughs out, caught off guard by the sudden question. “I’d die if Youn found out I cam.” Not that he’s ashamed of his job, just that he’s unsure whether or not Seungyoun would appreciate his money making tactics as a boyfriend acceptable characteristic. 

Wooseok grimaces over his own bowl. seemingly thinking out a scenario in which Seungwoo finds out about their camming. “Same here.”

“I think you should tell them,” Yohan says, “They li‒ _care_ for you guys too, so I don’t think they’d have a problem with it.”

That was a close one, considering Yohan’s been trusted with the fact that Seungwoo and Seungyoun have raging emotional boners for Wooseok and Hangyul. But he’s also trusted with the secret that Hangyul and Wooseok like Seungyoun and Seungwoo back, except their all stuck in this odd pining phase that’s lasted for months.

“No offense, Yohan, but Seungwoo and Seungyoun are different than you.” And Wooseok’s nothing short of wrong, because it’s clear that Yohan’s their dependable friend and the other two are their actual crushes. 

He rolls his eyes. “I know, I know, you guys like them, and I’m just the friend you rant to.”

Hangyul’s hand reaches out from where it is on the table, covering Yohan’s own in attempt to make him feel better. 

“No, you’re our cool and understanding friend that would never judge us and love us for who we are!”

_Damn Hangyul for piling on the compliments when it matters_.

“Okay fine!” Yohan relents. “I just think that they’d never judge you for it, and that you’d really benefit if you told them!”

He really just wants the pining war to end. Nothing is worse than trying to hang out with his friends when they’re all too busy not so secretly pining over each other at every waking moment.

Yohan gets that it’s love, it’s cute or whatever, but he’d think that four perfectly capable adults would be able to put the pieces together and just get together, but no. His friends are more like children, who’d rather live in ignorance and keep doing whatever the hell they’re doing, even if they’re stupid. 

///

When Yohan’s finally home, after a day of classes and a pleasant brunch, he finally has the time to go over everything he’s learned from today.

Fuck whateve the hell he learned in class. Not as if it _isn’t_ important, but it’s just less important in the moment because he’s faced with something even larger than his notes for the day: finally being able to end the era of pining between his friends. 

But it brings to question the moral aspect of it. Is it true love if he ends up meddling? He thinks he’s read somewhere that setting people up with schemes always backfires, but Yohan’s pretty damn confident in his own skills to incite chaos and create happy endings.

Just to make sure though, Yohan does what any sane human would do when faced with such a dire question: he turns to Google. 

_“should i hook up my friends who like each other”_

And all signs point to yes, with all the links giving advice to 'let true love happen' so honestly, what’s stopping him from creating the ultimate plan so that he won’t have to watch his friends skirt around each other as if their feelings _aren’t_ reciprocated.

Yohan’s a good friend, no, he’s a _great_ friend, so it's time for him to end things once and for all. He hopes that he’ll never have to be a fifth wheel ever again.

Later on down the line, they'll thank him for everything he's done.

_**[Private chat with Seungwoo, Seungyoun]** _

**_yohan_ **

_hey_

**_seungwoo_ **

_what_

**_seungyoun_ **

_yeah_

**_yohan_ **

_okay you losers i got some information for you_

_link: kitten & puppy streams _

**_seungwoo_ **

_uh what the fuck is this_

**_seungyoun_ **

_is this PORN,, I know thats a camshow link,,,_

**_yohan_ **

_you can thank me later >:) _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello please comment or be my friend
> 
> twt : rynsngyl & hangyuwu

**Author's Note:**

> pls go become my friend on twt @hangyuwu or @rynsngyl PLEASE : ((( i need ppl to yell at LOL & please comment!!!


End file.
